Doodle Madness: Shattered Memories
|image= |developer=Coffee Bean Games |publisher=Coffee Bean Games (Itch.io, Gamejolt) TBA (Steam, GOG, Humble Bundle) |director=SlackerArtist |designer=SlackerArtist |programer=TBA |artist=SlackerArtist |writter=SlackerArtist |composer=Jobaba |rating=TBA |engine=GameMaker Studio 2 |platform=Microsoft Windows |release=Coming Soon |genre=Action-Adventure, Platformer |mode=Single-Player, multiplayer |media=Digital }} (Stylized as DOODLE MADNESS: SHATTERED MEMORIES) is an upcoming 2D Exploration Comedy-Centered Combat Platformer created by SlackerArtist, it is in the very early stages of development and will be the first ever entry in the Doodle Madness game series, the game is heavily inspired by early 2000's cartoons and Rayman Legends with the weapon and gadget mechanics from Ratchet and Clank and the combat mechanics from the Devil May Cry series! Gameplay 's gameplay will be having three styles in one, it uses the regular 2D gameplay like Rayman Origins, Rayman Legends, Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow & Mickey Mania/Mickey's Wild Adventure, has fast paced gameplay like the classic sonic games (like Mania for example) and it includes a more open world style of gameplay, the main goal in the game is to both restore everyone's memories and collect keys to progress through many different world's and access bonus levels, when you play through different levels in the game there will be rhythm based levels that you can play to earn more points to add to your high score onto the leaderboards. Plot An all powerful ancient evil that was shield in an all powerful mirror from a long time ago, has finally broken free and is casting an evil curse that is shattering people's memories and loosing em', but only one protagonist and his friends didn't even get affected from the curse and it looks like it's up to them to journey throughout around the whole country to fix everyone's memories to save everything at all costs, but the big problem is, they don't seem to have the heroic task to be full on heroes, but they have to do it EVEN if they have to don't like it. Characters Playable Characters Unlocked Characters from the start *'Johnathan McCamperbelt': The Main Playable Protagonist for the series; A young boy with a cool attitude. *'Woody': The second playable protagonist for the series; A fellow wood like character with a crazy attitude. *'Bomby': TBA *'Hank Hankerstine': TBA *'Mime Mark': A mime that can only talk, but has the power of creating invisible objects. *'Julie Punk': A purple haired punk rocker who is a member of a band called Stink Breath. Unlockable Characters *'Clare': Johnathan's younger sister who has a happy side that has a bunch of creativity inside of her. *'Jenny': Johnathan and Clare's sister who can embrace her inner side of music. *'Core': A humanoid robot who is a signer of a band called The Rockin' Bluez *'Data': A humanoid robot who has the D.N.A of a Vampire. *'Calculate': A humanoid robot who is a racer, has the I.Q of Albert Einstein and 50% of fun. *'T.J': A T.V headed human who is a professional baseball player. *'Betty': A police officer who really want's to become the world's greatest police officer. *'Wendy The Witch': TBA *'The Groovatron 5000': A Jukebox robot who is the owner of the Square Dance; Drive Through bar in Groove City, but he does have a hidden second form. Enemies Coming soon! Bosses *'The Yandere Assassin': An assassin yandere who is madly in love with the main characters, but has a taste of murdering them. *'Convoy Todd (Hypnotized)': TBA *'Dr. Professor Lightbulb (Hypnotized)': TBA *'The Jokester (Hypnotized)': TBA *'The Groovatron (Hypnotized)': TBA *'Icicle Pete (Hypnotized)': TBA *'Toxic Beast (Hypnotized)': TBA *'Calculus Factulus (Hypnotized)': TBA *'Mr. Fireworks (Hypnotized)': TBA *'The Electro Twins (Hypnotized)': TBA *'The Ghost Train (Hypnotized)': TBA *'Newspaper Joe (Hypnotized)': TBA *'Whirl Wind (Hypnotized)': TBA *'DUNE ΔGE': A psychedelic dubstep vaporwave DJ that can hypnotize anybody from hearing it's music. *'Dark Destroyer': The main antagonist, a very dangerous villain who is corupted from some dark power and also has a secret past. NPC's *'Convoy Todd': A giant flytrap who has the power of singing and hypnotizing. *'Dr. Professor Lightbulb': A lightbulb who is a professor that studies on the source of energy for about 20 years. *'The Jokester': A four armed crazy mischief clown with a taste of explosives while playing an accordion. *'The Groovatron 5000': A Jukebox robot who is the owner of the Square Dance; Drive Through bar in Groove City, but he does have a hidden second form. *'Icicle Pete': An abominable snow yeti who live's in the top of the snowy hills of Icey Icecaps. *'Toxic Beast': TBA *'Calculus Factulus': TBA *'Mr. Fireworks': TBA *'The Electro Twins': TBA *'The Ghost Train': A giantic train that is controlled by an unknown ghost. *'Newspaper Joe': TBA *'Whirl Wind': TBA Coming soon! Worlds *'World 1': Sungate City: A suburban city where the population is bigger. *'World 2': Jungle Valley: A very deep and dangerous jungle (Don't get eat by giant fly traps)! *'World 3': Palmtree Powerhouse: A large giant Light Bulb building inside in Jungle Valley where everything is full of science. *'World 4': Circus Chaos: A strange and crazed circus filled with circus freaks, jesters and clowns. *'World 5': Groove City: Open the door and get on the floor. *'World 6': Icey Icecaps: Don't forget to wear something warm... very warm. *'World 7': Chemical Bridge: What ever you do... don't look down *'World 8': Industrial Collision Deck: It's might be very clustered factory, plus part's of the factory might fall down. *'World 9': Dynamite Cascade: A Giant Cave filled with a bunch of Dynamite... OK, MAYBE IT'S THE BEST TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!! *'World 10': Wicked Factory: Now that's very wicked. *'World 11': Creep City: This is getting very sp00py. *'World 12': Newspaper Machinery: Extra extra, read all about it. *'World 13': Sky Stadium: Going up!!! *'World 14': Ｔｈｅ　ＶＡＰＯＲＷＡＶＥ　Ｚｏｎｅ: It's time to get trippy as hell! *'World 15': White Memories: A forgotten place where every memories are lost and broken forever. Levels *Sungate City **'World 1-1': A Brand New Day! **'World 1-2': Exploring Deep in the Mines **'World 1-3': A Sudden Rain Storm **'World 1-4': A Beautiful Sunset **'World 1-5': Festival in Ruins **'Mini-boss Encountered 1': Spindly Johnathan **'World 1-Boss': The Yandere Assassin *Jungle Valley **'World 2-1': Welcome to the Jungle **'World 2-2': Forest Beats **'World 2-3': The Troublesome Rainorest **'World 2-4': Take Shelter **'World 2-5': A Carnivore Trap **'Mini-boss Encountered 2': TBA **'World 2-Boss': Convoy Todd (Hypnotised) *Palmtree Powerhouse **'World 3-1': An Idea Bulb **'World 3-2': Production Pipeline **'World 3-3': Flip The Switch **'World 3-4': Electrical Powerfuse **'World 3-5': Powerfuse Flicker **'Mini-boss Encountered 3': TBA **'World 3-Boss': Dr. Professor Lightbulb (Hypnotised) *Circus Chaos **'World 4-1': Acrobatic Acrobats **'World 4-2': Animal Stampede **'World 4-3': Juggling Act **'World 4-4': Clown Fever **'World 4-5': Complete Haywire **'Mini-boss Encountered 4': TBA **'World 4-Boss': The Jokester (Hypnotised) *Groove City **'World 5-1': Sewer Line Grindway **'World 5-2': Funk-tastic **'World 5-3': Three… Humanoid Robots? **'World 5-4': Entering The Club **'World 5-5': Rockstar Challenge **'Mini-boss Encountered 5': TBA **'World 5-Boss': The Groovatron (Hypnotised) *Icey Icecaps **'World 6-1': Slidin' Down The Mountain **'World 6-2': Cold... So Very Cold **'World 6-3': A Hot Sauna **'World 6-4': The Deep Caverns **'World 6-5': Ice Crystal Fever **'Mini-boss Encountered 6': TBA **'World 6-Boss': Icicle Pete (Hypnotised) *Chemical Bridge **'World 7-1': The Hot Acid **'World 7-2': Toxic Oozing **'World 7-3': Chemistry Spilled **'World 7-4': Science Rulez **'World 7-5': Factory Filling Up **'Mini-boss Encountered 7': TBA **'World 7-Boss': Toxic Beast (Hypnotised) *Industrial Collision Deck **'World 8-1': Clanging Noises **'World 8-2': Steamed Punk **'World 8-3': Heavy Machinery **'World 8-4': Screw Them Bolts **'World 8-5': Powered House **'Mini-boss Encountered 8': TBA **'World 8-Boss': Calculus Factulus (Hypnotised) *Dynamite Cascade **'World 9-1': Big Bang **'World 9-2': Explosive Spice **'World 9-3': C4 Yourself **'World 9-4': Wiring the Bomb **'World 9-5': Red Wire, Blue Wire **'Mini-boss Encountered 9': TBA **'World 9-Boss': Mr. Fireworks (Hypnotised) *Wicked Factory **'World 10-1': It's Electric **'World 10-2': Shock Value **'World 10-3': Electro Swingin' **'World 10-4': Lighting Bolt **'World 10-5': Danger Danger, High Voltage **'Mini-boss Encountered 10': TBA **'World 10-Boss': The Electro Twins (Hypnotised) *Creep City **'World 11-1': Welcome to Creep City **'World 11-2': Freak Town **'World 11-3': A Haunted House **'World 11-4': I Gotta Scream **'World 11-5': Investigating The Old Abandoned Train Station **'Mini-boss Encountered 11': TBA **'World 11-Boss': The Ghost Train (Hypnotised) *Newspaper Machinery **'World 12-1': Extra Extra **'World 12-2': First Print **'World 12-3': Printing New Copies **'World 12-4': Paper Jammed **'World 12-5': Final Print **'Mini-boss Encountered 12': TBA **'World 12-Boss': Newspaper Joe (Hypnotised) *Sky Stadium **'World 13-1': Going Up! **'World 13-2': Hang Glider **'World 13-3': Air-Spin **'World 13-4': Getting Very Windy **'World 13-5': Sudden Rain Storm **'Mini-boss Encountered 13': TBA **'World 13-Boss': Whirl Wind (Hypnotised) *Ｔｈｅ　Ｖａｐｏｒｗａｖｅ　Ｚｏｎｅ　媛ヌア **'World 14-1': Ｓｐｅｅｄ　０．２５ｘ　レィ衛 **'World 14-2': Ｏｐｅｒａｔｉｎｇ　Ｓｙｓｔｅｍ　９８　圧とラ **'World 14-3': Ｌｏｆｉ　Ｈｉｐ　Ｈｏｐ　２４／７　ワゃバや **'World 14-4': Ｓｏｏｔｈｉｎｇ．．．　欧ポむ **'World 14-5': Ｃａｌｍ　違ザス **'Mini-boss Encountered 14': TBA **'World 14-Boss': DUNE ΔGE *White Memories **'World 15-1': Pure Dija-Vu **'World 15-2': Finding Those Lost Memories **'World 15-3': Grab Those Memories **'World 15-4': Dark Destroyer's... Lost Memories? **'World 15-5': It's Time to End This Mess **'Mini-boss Encountered 15': TBA **'World 15-Boss': Dark Destroyer Bonus Levels Coming soon! Rhythm Based Levels Coming soon! Escape Levels Coming soon! Power-Ups/Transformations The power up's (aka transformations) in the game can have a large variety of different gameplay styles, similarly to how it works from the Mario series and the Shantae series. *Extra Spicy Hot Sauce (Invincibility): One drink from out of this, and you will be invincible (caution: it's hot… really hot) *Sugar Rush: You will gain the power of the speed ability to run incredibly fast as hecky *A Bit Crabby: Act like a crab, walk like a crab, dance like a crab, this transformation will let you become a crab to walk on walls, go underwater and even dance. *Ghosting around: TBA *Vampire Bite: TBA *Boulder Bash: TBA *Bad Luck: TBA *Oil Slip: TBA *Temporally Invisibility: TBA *Lightning Spark: TBA *Glob of Goop: TBA *Ice Cubed: TBA *Sticky Bubble Gum: When using this transformation, the character will become a walking piece of bubble gum, being able to walk up to inaccessible areas that requires this transformation. *Tornado Whirl: TBA *Solid Statue: Similarly to how it works with the Statue Leaf from Mario and The Ice Hat from A Hat in Time, the Solid Statue transformation can turn the character into a statue that can be used for puzzle elements and can make it useful for stealth sections in levels too. *Air Helium: This transformation changes the appearance of the character into a balloon (no, not that kind of balloon fetish), but if it touches something that is completely sharp, it will end the transformation. Weapons and Gadgets Weapons and Gadgets The weapons and gadgets can have a very cartoony mechanic to approach the cartoon violence with the feel of slapsticking. Weapons *Rocket Hammer: TBA *The Pencil Sword: TBA *The Bazooka: TBA *Chicken TNT: TBA *Fire Extinguisher: TBA *Mega Trimmers: TBA *Bricked Pillows: TBA *Spiky Fists: TBA *Banjo Sawblade: TBA *The Guitara Shocker: TBA *Mallet Hamlet: TBA *The Combino-Ray: TBA *Duo Blaster: TBA *The Gravoray: TBA *Fireworks Blaster: TBA *Coconut Cannon: TBA *Dual Wield Chainsaw: TBA *Record Slingshot: TBA *Water-zooka: TBA *Flaming Axe: TBA *Aesthetic Smoke Bombs: TBA Gadgets *Rocket Sneakers: Go for a more burst of speed *Gravity Boots: Discover the world upside down from above and beyond. *Ice-Skates: Skate like a dream, and suddenly the skates are really hecking cold as heck. More coming soon! Combat Attacks Raise The Ranks Judging on how you would start attacking enemies multiple times, You would gain rankings if you time the attacks just right to get the right combo's. *P = Platinum Crazy!!! *SSS = Supreme Slapping Style!!! *SS = Super Spicy!! *S = Spectacular! *A = Amazing!/Awesome! *B = Badass! *C = Crazy! *D = Deadly! Costume Transformations Similarly to how it works with the Morph Gear ability from Ape Escape 3, the costume transformations in the game can have a large variety with different moves and attacks to come by (some of the costumes in the game can only be used for that specific character) *Johnathan McCamperbelt: **Mr Doodle: TBA **Fighter Kid: TBA **Blue Rush: TBA **Boogie Woogie: TBA **Cyber Suit: TBA *Woody: **Warrior Power: TBA **Opera Singer: TBA **Pajama Llama: TBA *TBA: **Going Ape: TBA **TBA: TBA **Devo-ing: TBA **TBA **TBA *Hank Hankerstine: **Turron Angel: TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *Mime Mark: **1930's Rubber Hosen: TBA **True Colors: TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *Clare: **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *Jenny: **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *Core: **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *Data: **Bat "Suit": Data's costume that she wore as a kid for halloween from a few years ago. **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *Calculate: **Ultimate Professor: TBA **Math Wizard: TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *T.J: **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *Julie Punk: **Rock On: TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *Betty: **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *TBA: **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *TBA: **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA Abilities Coming soon! Game Soundtrack - The Original Soundtrack}} Doodle Madness: Side-Stories will be getting content updates that will be be featuring characters that we have seen and not seen before, it will be named "Doodle Madness: Side-Stories", the new character's will be featured in the upcoming planned sequel! In this first planned content update, we will get to see the characters are deciding to take a big huge break in an Island to explore and relax a lot. TBA TBA TBA TBA This will be the planned final content update that will tie into the game's sequel, in this Side-story we will get to see a group of time travel rebels who are trying to prevent a natural disaster in the balance of Space and time itself. Trivia * was originally going to be an RPG game that was going to be titled "Doodle Quest" with a completely different game engine, which was going to be running with RPG Maker. *The summery on the game's plot is about friendship, humor, dread, disgust, honor, determination, positivity, being very optimistic and solving a mystery. *The Combat Meter in would be based on the Stylish Rank System from the Devil May Cry series. **The name of the combat meter is going to be called Raise The Ranks. * will be having a map screen akin to the one's from both Super Mario World and Miitopia. *The game's main theme song will be called "We Didn't Start the Madness", a parody song cover of Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start a Fire" Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming Category:Doodle Madness Category:Doodle Madness (series) Category:Doodle Madness: Shattered Memories